


The Marking

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hanahaki Disease [9]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anagapesis, Angst, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Hosie, Lots of Angst, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, lots of pining, soulmate with a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: At 16 years old, Josie Saltzman gets her soulmate mark. It's a design of a delicate purple diamond. She has no idea who her other half is, but she just knows she can feel the other person's emotions. It doesn't help that she's in love with someone who most likely has found their soulmate already. So when she starts to get sick, and strange things start to happen, she's clueless.OR:A Soulmate AU with a Hanahaki disease twist.Tw// blood, throwing up, death.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hanahaki Disease [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918486
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	1. Act I: Scene I: Identifying Marks.

Josie gets her mark on the night of her 16th birthday. It appears on her left leg, just below her waist. She feels excited, yet she feels numb. The girl she wants to be her soulmate is already in love with someone else. She doesn't know who her soulmate is, but there's a good chance it isn't her. Her being, Hope Mikaelson. Josie has always known she's in love with Hope, but Hope isn't in love with Josie. Hope isn't because she's in love with someone else. It tears Josie apart that the girl she loves, is in love with someone else, but she must move on from it. 

"Hey, Josie." Lizzie says as she enters their room. "I got my mark."

Josie, who's sitting on her bed, fakes a smile. "Me too." She replies. 

Lizzie smiles. "Who do you think your soulmate is?" She asks as she takes a sip out of her water bottle.

Josie shrugs. "I don't know." She replies. "I just know it's not who I want it to be."

Lizzie furrows her brows, trying to remember what Josie's talking about, then it hits her. " _ Oh _ !" She says. "You mean Mikaelson." 

Josie nods. "Yeah, her." 

Lizzie sighs as she sits on her sister's bed, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You really love her, don't you?" 

Josie sighs again. "Yeah, I do." 

"Look, Jo." Lizzie began. "I know you love Hope, but maybe you should move on." 

"You think?" Josie asks sincerely.

Lizzie nods, "Yeah. She loves someone else and I know it kills you, but maybe it's time you move on. Who knows, maybe you'll meet your true soulmate at our party tonight." 

Josie nods. "I might skip on our party tonight."

"What?!" Lizzie asks. "Why the hell would you miss out on  _ your own _ party!" 

Josie shrugs carelessly. " because, Lizzie. I just.. I don't want to be at the party and see Hope and Landon dancing all lovey dovey like. When I see them together, it physically hurts." 

"What do you mean it physically hurts?" Lizzie asks.

"I mean, it becomes hard to breathe and my throat closes up." Josie tells her. 

Lizzie hums. "Huh," she says. "That's rather odd. Isn't it?" 

Josie nods. "So please, Lizzie. Please don't make me go." She begs.

Lizzie sighs. She can't force her sister to go to the party, but also, it's their party. They're twins for pete sakes, and going to their party without her other half just feels wrong, to Lizzie.

"Okay." Lizzie says. "Fine, I won't make you go." 

Josie sighs. "Thanks, Lizzie. I'm sorry. I know you really wanted us to have our party together but it causes so much physical pain to be around Hope and Landon that I just…" her voice trails. "I just  _ can't _ do it."

"Don't apologize." Lizzie says with a sad smile. "If it causes you pain, I don't want you to feel more pain than there already is." She tells her twin. "What do you want me to tell everyone?"

"Tell them I'm sick." Josie says. 

"Okay." Lizzie says. "Well, will you at least help me with my hair?" She asks.

"Of course." Josie nods. Lizzie gets ready for their party and once she's dressed, Josie does her hair. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Lizzie asks. 

"I'm positive." Josie replies.

"Okay." Lizzie says with a smile. She grabs her sister's hand and squeezes it. "I'll be back later. I love you."

Josie squeezes her sister's hand back. "I love you too. Have fun, okay?"

"I'll try." Lizzie nods. She bids her sister a goodbye and leaves their room.

Lizzie enters the party without her sister by her side. She feels sad but she tries to have fun. It feels different, after all, they spent 15 years having their parties together, and this is the first party she has ever attended without her sister by her side. 

"Hey, Lizzie." Hope says with a smile as she walks over to her, hand and hand with Landon. "Happy birthday." 

"Thanks." Lizzie says with a sad smile.

"Where's your sister?" Hope asks as her eyes wander around. 

"Oh," Lizzie says. "She's not feeling so good. So she decided to stay in our room."

"What?" Hope asks, now in concern. "Josie's missing her own party?"

"Yeah, she said she feels ill." Lizzie replies.

"Aw." Hope pouts. "Poor Jo."

"Yeah." Landon says. 

"Is it okay if I check on her?" Hope asks Lizzie.

"Wait, what?" Lizzie asks. 

"I want to check on Josie." Hope tells her. "I don't think I can enjoy your party knowing my best friend is sick." 

"O-Oh." Lizzie says. "You want to?"

"Yeah." Hope says. "Is she okay?"

"She seemed okay when I left. But you can go check on her if you want." Lizzie tells Hope.

"Babe, are you sure?" Landon asks. "What if she doesn't want any visitors."

"Landon, Josie's my best friend." Hope says. "What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't check up on her?" 

"Alright." Landon shrugs.

Hope kisses Landon, but the kiss felt different to her that time. 

  
  


Josie's lying in bed, she's slowly falling asleep when a knock is heard at the door.

"Josie?" Says the voice.

Josie freezes. 

_ Hope _ . 

_ Shit _ , Josie thinks. 

"Josie, I know you're in there, please let me in. Lizzie said you're sick. Are you okay?" Hope says. 

Josie gets out of bed and opens the door. There stands Hope in a beautiful gown, taking Josie's breath away.

"Hope." Josie says breathlessly. She swallows the lump in her throat. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Lizzie told me you're sick." Hope says with a touch of concern in her voice. "Are you okay?" 

"I- I um." Josie blushes a little bit. "I'm okay."

"You're all pale." Hope says as she places a hand on Josie's cheek. "Do you have a fever?" 

Josie shakes her head, gently pushing Hope's hand away. "No, I- I um.." her blush darkens. "I just don't feel good enough to go to the party." She mumbles.

"Oh, well if you don't feel well. I could stay here with you. I could take care of you." Hope offers. 

Josie's speechless. Is Hope trying to get her to fall even more in love? "No, Hope it's okay." Josie says. "I don't want to stop you from enjoying the party."

Hope frowns. "It's not going to be much of a fun party without you, Jo." 

Josie smiles. She takes Hope's hand into hers and squeezes it. "Go, have fun. I don't want to keep you waiting. I'll be fine." 

Hope looks at her with concern. "Are you sure?" 

Josie nods, giving Hope's hand another quick squeeze. "I'm  _ positive _ ." 

"Okay." Hope says with a sad smile. She gives Josie a hug, holding her close for just a few seconds, holding her as if she could lose her.  "I'll check up on you later, okay?"

"Okay." Josie nods.

Hope turns around and begins to walk away.

"Oh. And Hope." Josie says. Hope stops and turns around. "You look beautiful."

Hope blushes and smiles. "Thanks."

Once Hope is gone, Josie lets go of a breath she didn't realize she is holding. 


	2. Act I: Scene II: Dates and Camping

Hope examines her mark on her right leg, right below her waist. It's the shape of a diamond and the color of it is purple. She traces over it with her fingers. She wonders if Landon has the same mark as her. She loves him, after all. And she's almost positive that Landon's her soulmate. It's the only explanation there is. She loves Landon, Landon loves her, doesn't that mean she's matched to Landon?

Though, something felt different when she was kissing Landon last night at Josie and Lizzie's party. There was no spark, no butterflies, no rush of energy, no magic. It just felt dull. Kissing Landon felt dull. But when she hugs Josie, she feels that spark run through her veins. She knows that every supernatural baby born, is matched to a soulmate with at least a 2 year age gap, and on their 16th birthday, they receive their mark. She wonders what Josie's mark looks like. She wonders if Josie's matched to someone special.

Hope frowns, but she doesn't know why. She doesn't know why the thought of Josie being matched to another guy or girl sends a wash of discomfort and jealousy through her body. She has Landon. She loves Landon. She's positive Landon is her match. So why is she jealous? 

Landon knocks on her door. Hope fixes herself, hiding her mark and speaks.

"Come in." Hope says.

Landon enters and he has flowers. "Hey babe. I have some flowers for you."

Hope smiles and kisses him. Again, no spark, no magic,

"Thanks." Hope replies.

"I was thinking." Landon says. "Do you want to go on a date tonight?" He asks.

Hope's smile slowly turns into a confused face. She furrows her brows. Why is she almost against the idea of going on a date with Landon? It doesn't make any sense. She _loves_ Landon. 

"Sure." Hope replies.

Landon grins, and the grin is something Hope should find charming. But it just makes her feel dull again. Nothing feels the same. She has no idea what she's feeling. She just knows she's confused. "Great. I'll call in the reservation." He says.

Hope nods and Landon kisses her cheek and leaves the room. She sighs and walks towards her bed. Sitting down. She ponders for a second. Why isn't she as in love with Landon as she used to be? Just last year, the two of them were madly in love with each other. Now, She almost wants to be single. Or with someone else?

Ever since yesterday, the day she knew Josie got her mark, she felt off. She felt like she might be… falling _out_ of love with Landon. Hope knows the myth behind the mark. Once your match turns sixteen, you start to take on their emotions. Hope wonders if that's why she's falling out of love with Landon. Maybe her match just turned 16 and she's not matched to Landon after all. 

There's a knock on her door, Hope gets up and opens it. Butterflies fill her stomach at the sight of who's at the door.

"Hi." Josie smiles. A smile Hope swears will kill her.

"Hey, Jo." Hope says as her heart stutters. 

"So, my friends and I are going camping for the weekend, and Lizzie decided not to tag along this time, so I have spare room in my tent." Josie explains. "So, do you want to come?"

"Camping? With you?" Hope asks, she swears she's blushing. 

"Yeah." Josie says again with a smile. "It's just MG, Kaleb and Jed. So I'll be in a tent alone." 

"Oh, I have a date with Landon." Hope replies.

Josie's stomach twists uncomfortably. Landon, right. Hope's soulmate. 

"Oh. Okay." Josie smiles sadly. "Next time." She says. "See you tomorrow."

"Wait, Josie-" Hope calls, but Josie's already gone. Hope groans and realizes she just fucked up. Big time. She had a chance to be alone with Josie in a tent. She _wanted_ a chance to be alone with Josie in a tent. She felt something towards Josie. A feeling she doesn't feel with Landon anymore.

Josie runs into her room and right towards the bathroom. She hunches over the toilet as a burning sensation fills her throat. She starts to throw up and throw up, the burning feeling slowly disappears, but there's something staring back up at Josie.

Daffodils.

Hope's favorite flowers.. but also, the flower of unrequited love.


	3. Act I: Scene III: Tent Secrets.

Josie's the only girl on this camping trip. The fact Alaric was allowing her to go on a camping trip with all boys was shocking. But she needs to get away. Away from Salvatore. Away from Hope. Away from Landon. 

Josie's hanging out in her tent, reading a book while the boys started the campfire.

"Hey," Jed says as he enters her tent. "Is it cool if I hang out here with you?"

Josie nods.  _ Jed's cute,  _ she thinks. Maybe Lizzie's right. Maybe Josie should just move on from Hope. Hope has Landon. Josie can't hold onto a girl who will never love her back, right? 

"So, what are you reading?" Jed asks as he playfully takes her book, pretending to read it.

"Hey!" Josie laughs as she tries to make a grab.

"This has no pictures." Jed says, "Who reads a book with no pictures?"

"People who enjoy great literature." Josie tells him. 

"Yeah, yeah." Jed laughs. "You're silly."

"Give me back my book!" Josie laughs, she tries to make a grab again but ends up falling on top of Jed.

Jed laughs. "Here." He says as he hands her the book. 

"Thanks." Josie replies. She sits up and Jed sits next to her.

"So, you got your mark." Jed tells her.

"Yep, I did." Josie nods. 

"Any idea who your match might be?" Jed asks.

"Nope," Josie replies, "Not a clue."

"What if they're a handsome, talented, romantic, rugged,charming, kind, former alpha?" Jed asks.

Josie looks at Jed and smiles. "Are you talking about yourself?"

Jed blushes a bit, Josie finds it amusing. Jed never blushes. "Maybe." 

Josie laughs. "Who knows? I don't know anything anymore." 

"I know one thing." Jed says as he turns to face her.

"Oh yeah?" Josie asks, "And what's that?"

"I really want to kiss you." Jed says softly. 

Josie bites her lip, eyes flickering down at Jed's lips. They look kissable. "You can." 

Jed leans in and their lips meet. The kiss is soft and sweet. He's gentle. Josie's heard rumors of Jed being a rough kisser, but seeing as how gentle he is with her, the kiss is not living up to the rumor. They pull back. Jed smiles. "Will you go on a date with me?" He asks her.

Josie smiles. She feels something. She isn't sure what, but she likes it. It's different from the pain she feels when she's reminded Hope's dating Landon. "Yes." 


	4. Act I: Scene IV: Not A Match?

Landon takes Hope out on a fancy date. He takes her to a spot in downtown mystic falls. They enter the restaurant and go to the reservation booth.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" The woman asks.

"Reservation for Kirby." Landon replies. 

"Booth or table?" The woman asks. 

"Babe? Booth or table?" Landon asks as he turns to Hope.

Hope grumbles to herself, she'd much rather be with Josie. "I don't really care." She says as she fakes a smile.

"We'll take a booth, please." Landon says.

"Follow me." The woman answers. Landon and Hope follow her towards a booth near the front.

"Here are your menus. Your waiter will be with you momentarily." The woman says.

"Thank you." Landon says. The two of them sit down. Landon looks lovingly at his girlfriend. Hope tries to reciprocate the look, but her feelings for Josie are getting stronger by the second, and she's clueless as to why. She feels weird inside. Feels like Josie's not safe.Worried thoughts flood her brain. What if Josie's hurt? What if Josie's missing? What if- the sound of Landon's voice pulls her out of her thoughts.. . "So, what are you ordering? Order whatever you want. Only the best for my girl."

_Oh God_ Hope thinks internally. _Is he always this cringey?_ Hope fakes a smile. "I'll just order something simple. I'm not that hungry." 

"Are you okay, babe?" Landon asks with concern.

_No._ Hope wants to say. _I don't think I'm in love with you anymore._ "I'm fine. I just have this weird feeling something's wrong."

Landon places a hand over hers, his grey green eyes looking dreamily at her. "What's wrong?" 

"Josie asked me to go camping with her. But we had a date." Hope replies. "I'm just worried that something happened. She's the only girl there."

"Don't worry babe." Landon says. "It's not like she's going to hook up with Jed, or anything." He laughs. Hope's face falls and Landon regrets his joke immediately. "Babe, I'm only kidding." 

"Right.." Hope says. "She wouldn't do that. She's my best friend. She'd tell me if she had feelings for Jed. Wouldn't she?" 

"Of course." Landon nods. "You two are close. I have no doubt Josie would keep this a secret from you." 

The waitress comes by their table. "Hello, my name is Jo. Can I start you off with any drinks?" She asks. 

Hope blinks, did she hear that correctly? Their waitress is named _Jo_? Or is Josie just infiltrating her thoughts? (not that she minds) 

"I'll have an iced tea, please." Landon orders.

"And you?" Jo asks Hope.

"I'll just have water, please." Hope tells her.

"One iced tea and one water, coming right up." Jo says. She walks away. Landon smiles at her.

"So, I have plans for us this weekend. If that's okay with you." Landon says.

"Oh yeah?" Hope asks. "What's that?"

"What if we took a trip out of town? Just you and me." Landon offers. "We could go somewhere else. Stay at a hotel. Away from all the bullshit and responsibilities." 

Hope is in shock, just a little bit. "Oh.. I don't know, Landon."

"Just think about it." Landon says as he grabs Hope's hand. "Just you and me, on the road, it's just us, nobody else. Us against the world. Like how it always will be."

_Oh God, that was even more cringey. 'Us against the world?' Seriously?_ Hope thinks. "I'll think about it. No promises." 

Landon nods. "I'll take what I can." 

The waitress returns with their drinks. "Are you two ready to order?" She asks. 

"Yeah, I'll have a salmon, please." Landon says.

"I'll just take a tuna melt, please." Hope says.

"Will that be all for you?" Jo asks the two of them. Landon and Hope nod. "Okay, I'll be back with your orders." She takes their menus and walks away. 

"Hope," Landon says. "I think it's time we take the next step."

"Take.. take the next step?" Hope asks.

Landon nods. "Yeah, we've been dating for over a year now. I think we're ready for the next step."

"Can you be more specific?" Hope asks.

"What do you think I mean?" Landon asks her.

"Either sex or showing each other our marks." Hope replies.

Landon's ears turn red and he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "No. Not sex. But yes. I meant showing each other our marks." 

"Okay. When do you want to show each other our marks?" Hope asks.

"How about after dinner.. In my room. Tonight?" Landon offers. 

"Sounds good."

15 minutes pass, and Jo returns with their food.

"Enjoy." Jo says as she sets down each plate in front of them. She walks away. 

Landon senses that Hope isn't up for any small talk, and he doesn't want to pry it out of her. He loves her too much to do so. They eat in silence. 

Eventually, it's time to pay the bill. Landon pays the bill and the two of them leave. Landon tries to kiss Hope but she turns away. So he ends up kissing her cheek. Then, Hope does something bold. She grabs Landon by the shirt and kisses him. Landon melts into the kiss, but Hope just feels dull. She always feels dull around Landon. When they pull back, Landon smiles at her and holds her hand. They go to Landon's car and drive back to school.

"Are you ready to do this?" Landon asks once they're in his room back at Salvatore. 

"Yeah." Hope replies. "Let's just get this over with."

Hope seems much less interested in him than she used to be, Landon notices. But he shakes it off. Hope's probably just having an off day. He loves her and She loves him. They're each other's match after all. 

"Where's yours?" Hope asks as she begins to lift up her pant leg.

"On my shoulder. You?" Landon asks.

"Right below my waist on my right leg." Hope replies.

"Okay, ready?" Hope asks as she reveals the part of her leg with her mark.

"Ready." Landon replies. 

"One…" Hope says.

"Two.." Landon says.

"Three!" They both say.

Landon looks at Hope's and Hope looks at Landon's.

"Oh My God." Hope says.

"We're.. we're not a match?!" Landon exclaims.


	5. Act I: Scene V:  Broken Hearts.

There's nothing more embarrassing than realizing the person you love, isn't your match. So when Hope and Landon find out they have different marks, they're mortified. 

"I don't understand." Landon says as he buries his face in his hands. "How the hell are we not a match? This makes no sense."

Hope sighs. This is the _fourth_ time Landon has said this. Now it makes sense to her. Why she's falling out of love with Landon. Her match is someone else and she can feel their emotions. 

"Look, I don't know." Hope says. "There's a lot of strange things when it comes to soulmates and the markings." 

"Like what?" Landon asks. "Those are just myths, aren't they? We can be together, right? despite our silly marks not matching." 

"I mean, sure." Hope says. "But there's a lot of things you might not understand about the soulmate marks of a supernatural creature." 

"So, tell me, babe." Landon says.

"When your match turns 16, you start to feel their emotions." Hope began to explain. "You start to worry about them, you start to think about them constantly, you start to feel things towards them." Hope tells him. "If you're not with your match in some romantic way and they're with someone else,they don't believe in the mark or they don't reciprocate your love, you start to experience strange symptoms and really weird things start to happen to your body. I'm not too sure what they are. But they are surely something that only affects the supernatural and mythical." 

"So, if we don't find our match, we'll start to deal with strange symptoms." Landon says. "Is that what you are trying to say?" He asks.

Hope nods. "That's _exactly_ what I'm saying." 

"So, what do we do? I love you, Hope and I'm willing to take on the challenge." Landon says. "Are you?" 

Hope doesn't know what to say. She loves Landon but she doesn't think she loves him as much as she used to now. "I love you too." Is all she manages to say. 

Landon smiles and kisses her. "That's good to know. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my girl to another man." 

_Or girl_ Hope wants to say. But she decides not to say anything. 

"I um.." Hope says, "I better get to bed."

"Alright." Landon says as he kisses her again. and once again, no spark. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right." Hope says. "You will." 

Hope leaves his room and goes to her room. She lays in her bed and starts to cry. She isn't sure why she's crying, but the waterfall begins to pour out. She's just _so_ confused. Why isn't Landon her match? Is that why she's not as in love with him as she used to be? Is there a missing piece to this puzzle that she's not understanding? Why must soulmates and the markings be so God damn complicated? She shakes off the thought and closes her eyes, trying to fall back asleep with some kind of peace. 

_anagapesis-falling out of love; the feeling of not loving someone or something once loved._

The next morning, Hope wakes up. She feels a lot better in comparison to last night and she's in relief. She still feels differently towards Landon, but she at least knows she's not crying or unhappy anymore. 

Then she remembers something else. Josie's coming home today! She immediately starts to smile. She missed Josie so much and it's only been one night without her at school. She hopes Jed, Kaleb and MG took good care of Josie, because if not, she'd be pissed as hell. She starts to get ready and freshens up for the day. She wants to look good for Josie. 

Minutes pass by and Hope is pacing back and forth in the main lobby of the school. She's impatient and wants to see Josie right away. She missed her best friend, and she really cares about her too. A few more minutes pass by and Josie enters the school.

Almost as if she were a dog greeting her owner, Hope runs towards Josie, excited as hell.

"Josie!" Hope says excitedly, she flung herself towards Josie, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck.

Josie's heart stutters and she blushes darkly. She doesn't know why Hope did that, but she wants nothing more than for Hope to do it again. She lets out a laugh, patting Hope's back and finds herself reciprocating the hug. "Hey, Hope."

"I missed you." Hope mumbles shyly, like a little kid, looking down at her feet and her cheeks are pink. Josie finds it adorable. 

Josie chuckles. "I missed you too."

"How was your camping trip? Did they treat you well?" Hope asks. 

Josie wants to tell Hope that she kissed Jed, but she decides not to. "Yep, don't worry, they did a very good job."

"That's good." Hope says. "I'm going to the theater to watch a movie, later." She tells Josie. "Do you want to come?"

Josie's heart stutters again and butterflies erupt in her stomach. She has a date with Jed, but Hope is asking her to see a movie. So what is she to do? Reject Hope's offer or see a movie? She ponders for a second.

Hope anxiously waits for Josie's answer. She really wants Josie to say yes. She wants to be alone with Josie. She wants to be able to say she hung out with someone she has strong feelings towards. "Josie?" Hope says when Josie takes too long to answer.

Josie realizes she took too long to answer, she blushes, embarrassed. She decides to turn Hope down. Who knows? Maybe Hope's inviting her to be a third wheel without realizing it. "Right. Um Sorry, Hope, I can't. I um…" she looks around and leans in. "I have a date tonight." She says in a whisper. 

Hope swears her heart drops to the pit of her stomach. Josie has a date? Why is she all of a sudden so jealous? Who is this person? Is she or he going to treat Josie right? All these burning questions fill Hope's mind. Her brain is to say the least, _apprehensive_. 

"Oh." Hope says. "Who's the lucky guy or girl?" She asks.

Josie blushes a bit, and Hope wishes she was the reason Josie was blushing. She thinks Josie is cute when she blushes. "Jed asked me out." She tells Hope. 

Once again, Hope's heart drops to her stomach. It feels weird, but suddenly, she wants to tear Jed's head off. She can't act like that now, though. She isn't supposed to be jealous. "Oh, cool." She says. "Why didn't you tell me you liked him?"

Josie shrugs, "I didn't know I liked him until last night." She replies. "When we kissed." 

Hope's stomach turns uncomfortably and all of a sudden, her heart is burning, her lungs feel like they might tighten and she can't breathe. "You… you two kissed?"

"Yeah." Josie smiles. "He was really sweet to me last night. We didn't do anything more than kiss, but he spent the night in my tent. We just laid there and cuddled." 

"Oh." Hope says. "Well, that's okay. I'm happy for you." She tells Josie. "You have fun and we can catch up next time. Sounds good?"

Josie nods as she pulls Hope in for a hug. Hope's heart stutters and she blushes deeply. Being in Josie's arms feels good, she feels _safe,_ she internally whines when Josie lets go. _._ "I'll catch you later, I want to see Lizzie." Josie tells her. 

Hope nods and watches Josie walk away. Her heart still burning and tears brimming to her eyes.


	6. Act I: Scene: VI: Match Found

Jed takes Josie out to the woods. He doesn't know what he's doing. He likes Josie and he's never been shy around a girl before. But with Josie, it's different. She doesn't throw herself at guys to get attention. She doesn't get stupidly high or drunk on purpose. Josie's just Josie and Jed likes "Just Josie." 

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Jed asks.

"Why did you ask me out?" Josie wonders. "I mean, you're attractive and I'm just Josie."

"I happen to like 'Just Josie.' " Jed tells her. 

"Thanks." Josie smiles. "I like you too."

"I'm glad to hear that. Because I really want to go on more dates with you." Jed tells her. 

"I'd say yes." Josie says. 

Jed takes out some gummy edibles. "Want one?" 

Josie feels numb, she likes Jed but she _loves_ Hope. She decides to take one, or two, or a couple. Just to drown out the numbness of Hope being with someone else.

Josie starts laughing. "I can't see my fingers," she says. She starts to cry. "Why can't I see my fingers?"

Jed laughs. "Oh boy. This is my fault. I should have never suggested we get high." 

Josie snorts. "It's okay. I needed this." She says. She leans in to kiss Jed but he pulls back. 

"Woah, woah, you're high, Jo." He says gently pushing her back. "I would never take advantage of you." 

Josie smiles. "You're really sweet, Jed Park." She says. "A lot sweeter than your cousin." 

Jed laughs. "Everyone prefers Penelope to me. You're the first to like me more."

"I don't hate her." Josie says. "She just broke my heart. That's all."

"I'd never break your heart." Jed says as he holds her hand. She starts crying again.

"Hey, hey." Jed says softly. "Why are you crying?"

"My feet are gone." Josie sobs.

"Okay. I think we better take you to bed." Jed says. He helps her stand up, placing a hand around her waist to help her up. "Come on. Up we go."

Jed guides Josie back to the school and through the main door, up the stairs and towards the girls dormitory. 

Hope notices Jed and Josie walking, she sees that Josie seems out of state.

"Hey, guys." Hope says as she walks over to them.

"Hopey!" Josie says with a snort and a laugh. She hugs her, releasing herself from Jed. "I missed you!"

Hope looks into Josie's eyes and sees they're all red."You.." She glares at Jed. "You got her high?!"

"Yeah, that's my fault." Jed mumbles silently. 

"What the fuck, Jed!" Hope hisses.

"I'm sorry." Jed replies.

"You're-" Hope's voice hitches. "You're _sorry_?!" She exclaims. "Leave, I'll take care of her."

"Okay, I deserved that." Jed says. "Bye Jo." He tells Josie as he walks away.

"Wait, Jeddy!" Josie pouts as she looks back at Hope. "Hopey, that was mean."

"Trust me, he deserves it." Hope says. "Come on. Let's get to my room. You can stay with me tonight. If Lizzie finds out Jed got you high, she'll kill him before I do." 

Hope leads Josie to her room and helps Josie sit down. "Do you want to borrow some of my clothes for tonight?" She asks.

Josie nods. "Yeah." She says as she busts out laughing. 

"Ooookay." Hope says. She goes to her dresser and grabs a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "I'm gonna help you get dressed. Arms up." 

Josie lifts her arms up and Hope removes her shirt and helps Josie put on the t shirt.

"Pants." Josie mumbles. Hope nods and helps Josie out of her jeans. When she removes Josie's pants. Something catches her eye. 

On Josie's left leg, there's a purple diamond. _Just like on her right leg._

It finally hits her.

_Josie Saltzman is her match._


	7. Act I: Scene VII: Camping.

Hope and Josie are asleep in Hope's bed. Hope's arm protectively wrapped around Josie's waist. They are woken up by a loud pounding at Hope's door.

"Mikaelson!" Lizzie says. "I know my sister is with you, open up!" 

"Go away Lizzie!" Hope grumbles.

Lizzie does a spell and the door swings open. Josie and Hope startle. Hope unwrapping her arms from Josie's waist. The warmth of Hope disappears. 

"Josie, why didn't you come back last night?" Lizzie asks, giving the two a skeptical look. "Are you two seeing each other in secret?" 

"What?" The two say in sync. "No."

"Yeah, sure." Lizzie rolls her eyes. "I saw how you ran into Josie's arms yesterday, Hope."

"Nothing happened. We just slept." Josie says.

"So why didn't you come back?" Lizzie asks again. 

Josie sighs. "I was on a date." Her voice trails off. "With Jed." 

"You were on a date with Jed? okay. But that doesn't explain why you're spending the night in Hope's dorm." Lizzie tells them. 

"Jed and Josie got high, so I took care of Josie." Hope explains. 

"You got high?" Lizzie asks, looking at her sister.

Josie nods, "Yeah. I was just so numb and tired, I didn't care." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hope asks.

Josie and Lizzie exchange glances. Their minds were communicating. 

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Hope asks in concern.

"No." The twins say in sync.

"Okay. Well, Jo, do you want to hang out today? I'm free." Hope tells Josie.

Josie bites her lip. "Sure." She replies. 

"Great." Hope says. "Pack your bags." She tells Josie. "We're going camping." 


	8. Act I: Scene VIII: Dance Of The Daffodil

"If my sister is not back in one piece, Mikaelson, I swear to God-" Hope cuts Lizzie off.

"Relax, Lizzie." Hope says. "I'll take good care of her."

"You better." Lizzie glares. "Josie's just saying goodbye to Jed, you can find her in the front."

"Okay, thanks." Hope says as she finishes packing her bags.

She gathers her stuff and goes downstairs. Only to spot Josie and Jed kissing. Her stomach coils uncomfortably and her throat has a burning sensation that is creeping up. Her lungs tighten and tears well up in her eyes.

Hope runs to the nearest bathroom and runs into a stall. She hunches over a toilet and starts to gag and gag. The burning in her throat is not subsiding, and her lungs feel like there's a sword piercing it. She throws up and throws up, there's blood and looking back right at her are daffodils. 

_ The flower of unrequited love.  _


	9. Act II: Scene I: The Mystery Of Love

"So what made you want to go camping?" Josie asks as her and Hope hike through the woods.

"I felt bad I didn't tag along with you last time." Hope confesses.

Josie blushes and she's relieved Hope's in front of her, so she wouldn't notice. "Oh. Well, don't worry about it. I had a pretty good time with the boys."

"Oh yeah?" Hope asks. "That's good."

"How are you and Landon?" Josie asks.

Hope's heart deflates a little. Landon, right, her boyfriend. "We're okay, I guess."

"You guess?" Josie asks. "Did something happen?" 

Hope shrugs. "No, not exactly." She lies. "It's just kind of weird. He acts differently now."

"Different how?" Josie asks.

Hope shrugs again. "Hard to explain. But enough about me. What's going on between you and Jed?" She asks.

Josie bites her lip to hold back a smile. "Yeah, Jed." She says. "He's been really sweet to me."

"That's good." Hope says. "I'm glad he's treating you well."

"I'm glad too." Josie tells her. "I think he might become my boyfriend."

Josie's playing it off. She likes Jed and maybe dating him will be a good thing. She needs to move on from Hope. She's been in love with Hope since she was 12. 

Hope's heart drops into her stomach. "Oh." Is all she manages to say.

"Yeah. Hey, maybe we can go on a double date." Josie suggests. 

Hope sends her a fake smile. "Okay. I like the sound of that."

Josie smiles back. "Are we almost at our camping post?" 

Hope nods. "Why, you outta breath?" She asks. 

Josie nods, taking a sip of water. "Yeah." She says. "Oh my God."

Hope laughs. "Do you want me to carry you?" 

Josie blushes and shakes her head. "I couldn't ask you that." 

"Nah." Hope says as she removes her backpack. "Hop on. I have super strength, remember?" 

Josie nods and hops onto Hope's back. "Don't fret Jo, we're almost there." 

Josie laughs and wraps her arms around Hope's shoulders. They walk for a few more miles and they finally reach their camping post.

"We're here." Hope says. Josie hops off of her back.

"Sorry if I tired you out." Josie says.

"It's okay. I like you riding me." Hope says. Her eyes go wide and her face flushes. "I-I mean ride my back." 

Josie laughs. "I knew what you meant." 

Hope blushes again. "Okay." 

The two girls set up their tent. Since there's only two of them, they decided to share one tent. 

"Can I confess something?" Hope tells Josie as they sit and watch the sunset.

"What?" Josie asks.

"It's kind of embarassing. Promise you won't laugh?" Hope tells her.

"I'd never laugh at you." Josie says softly.

"Landon and I aren't a match." Hope says.

"Like, your marks?" Josie asks.

Hope bites her lip and nods. "Yeah." 

"Oh." Is all Josie can say. "I'm sorry to hear that." She tells Hope. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Jo." Hope says with a sigh. "I love Landon, but I also know what happens when we don't find our match."

"Do we actually know?" Josie asks. "What happens if our match isn't our partner."

Hope shakes her head. "No." She says. "All the books have little to no information."

"Who do you think your match is?" Josie asks.

_You_ Hope wants to say. But she doesn't know if telling Josie is a good idea. It could ruin the balance of their friendship. "I think I have a pretty good idea. I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet."

Josie nods. "I understand. Did you know Jed thinks he's my match?" She asks and laughs.

"Really?" Hope asks.

Josie nods. "Yeah. When we kissed, he was all flirty, saying what if my match is a former alpha."

Hope laughs. "He's funny."

Josie laughs. "Yeah." She pauses. "But he's also really sweet to me." She says. "Do you think you're going to stay with Landon or find your match?" 

Hope ponders for a second. "I think my match likes someone else." She says, "And I love Landon." 

Josie's smile falters, she's once again reminded that Hope has a boyfriend. Her feelings for Hope will never truly go away. She just knows that she has to move on. And maybe dating Jed will be the change she needs. 

"Do you want a beer?" Josie asks. 

"Sure." Hope replies. 

Josie walks over to the cooler, and grabs two beers. 

"Here." She says as she hands Hope a beer. 

"Thanks." Hope says as she pops the tab. She takes a sip. "I love you, you know." 

Josie's heart stutters, but she knows the kind of love Hope means. Platonic love. "I love you too."

It's Hope's hearts turn to stutter. She smiles at Josie fondly. "Good. So we're still best friends, right?"

Josie slides over and wraps an arm around Hope. Pulling the shorter girl in close. "Of course." 

"So, tomorrow, we're going to hike. You up for that?" Hope asks.

"I'm afraid of heights." Josie admits.

"I'll hold your hand." Hope says. 

The two girls watch the sun set in silence. Hope steals glances at Josie every once in the while. She notices that Josie's hair is lighter in the sunlight, and she also notices how Josie's eyes are a lighter color of brown when the sun shines directly on her. She thinks Josie is the most beautiful person she's ever seen, the most beautiful girl in the world. She's falling and she doesn't know what to do. Hope looks down at Josie's hand, she so desperately wants to hold it. But she tamps back the urge to do so.

Once the sun sets, the two girls start the camp fire. They're sitting on a log and Josie watches as the flames dance. She starts to hum a song and tap her feet.

Hope's heart flutters. Josie's always so majestic and magical in someway. When Josie hums her little tunes, Hope can't help but find it being absolutely beautiful. 

"Josie." Hope says.

"Yes?" Josie asks.

"Can you sing me a song?" Hope asks her.

"I don't have my ukelele." Josie tells her. "Or my guitar."

"You don't need an instrument. Your voice is the most beautiful thing in the world." Hope tells her.

In the dark, with the light of the flames, Josie blushes. "Sure,and thanks. It's kind of a christmas song."

"So?" Hope asks.

Josie laughs. "So, it's in the middle of June." 

"Oh come on." Hope says. "Sing me this christmas song. Please?" 

"Okay." Josie replies. She starts to sing.

_"You know we had our sun_

_Until we lost the leaves that keep on falling_

_As winter's just begun_

_You know I'll do my best to keep the warm in_

_I thought of you this morning, bet you didn't do the same"_

She starts to hum the tune.

_"Keep searching through my presents_

_Though I don't ever see your name, oh-oh-oh_

_I know I'll never be the top of your list_

_The one you run to for your mistletoe (mistletoe kiss)_

_The arms that hold you when the cold sets in_

_But I'm glad you found the one that you're happy with"_

She makes eye contact with Hope.

_"Mhm, whoever he is_

_I know we lost our love_

_But maybe in our dreams it's me you're kissing_

_I'm tired of waking up_

_Searching through the sheets to find you're missing_

_I thought of you this morning, bet you didn't do the same_

_Keep searching through my presents_

_Though I don't ever see your name, oh-oh-oh_

_I know I'll never be the top of your list_

_The one you run to for your mistletoe (mistletoe kiss)_

_The arms that hold you when the cold sets in_

_But I'm glad you found one that you're happy with_

_Mhm, whoever he is_

_Whoever he is_

_I thought of you this morning, bet you didn't do the same"_

She gets up and asks Hope to dance with her.

_"Keep searching through my presents_

_Though I don't ever see your name_

_I know I'll never be the top of your list (of your list)_

_The one you run to for your mistletoe (mistletoe kiss)_

_The arms that hold you when the cold sets in (cold sets in)_

_But I'm glad you found the one that you're happy with_

_I know I'll never be the top of your list (of your list)_

_The one you run to for your mistletoe (mistletoe kiss)_

_The arms that hold you when the cold sets in (cold sets in)_

_But I'm glad you found the one that you're happy with_

_Mhm, whoever he is_

_Oh, whoever he is"_

She spins Hope around as they dance in the woods with the light of the flame shining on them. If you were a simple person passing by, you'd assume they're a couple.

"Josie." Hope says.

"Yes?" Josie asks.

"You're beautiful." Hope tells her.

Josie smiles. "So are you." 

"Can I tell you something else?" Hope asks.

"You can tell me whatever you want." Josie says.

"Remember when you said you had a crush on me?" Hope asks.

Josie smiles. "Yeah, I do."

"Around that time, I had a crush on you too." Hope tells her.

"Really?" Josie asks.

"Of course I did." Hope says. "I mean look at you, Josie. Who wouldn't?" 

"Hey, wanna know something that would be pretty crazy?" Josie asks.

"What's that?" Hope asks her.

"If we were each others matches." Josie laughs. 

Hope smiles. "Well.."

Josie stops dancing. "I'm tired though. We can talk about this tomorrow." 

The two girls head into the tent and head to bed. Hope cuddles Josie close and holds her like she could lose her.

She was so close to telling Josie that they're matches. But Josie cut the conversation short before Hope got the chance. Now she doesn't know if she should ever tell Josie. Josie likes Jed. And Hope's with Landon. They're just the type of matches to never match with each other. Right? 

So she holds Josie close and holds on to her tight. Afraid if she lets go, something bad would happen. 

Little does she know, there are worse things yet to come. 


	10. Act II: Scene II: Falling Harder

Josie and Hope wake up bright and early the next morning. They gather their stuff and prepare for the hike. 

"So, where exactly are we hiking to?" Josie asks. 

"You see those mountains over there?" Hope asks. Josie nods. Hope smiles. "We are going to go hike up there on the trail."

Josie's eyes grow wide. "Are we um…" she says something in a low mumble. "Are we going to need to go super high up?"

"Yeah, but I told you, Jo." Hope says. "If you're scared, I'll hold your hand." 

"Really?" Josie asks quietly.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Hope asks. 

"No." Josie says.

"There's your answer." Hope smiles as she sticks a hand out to let Josie hold. "If you're scared, just know I'd never let you fall."

_Because I'm falling for you._

The two girls made their way to the mountain and began hiking up. 

Josie is walking up and she accidentally looks down. "Oh God." She says. 

Hope laughs a little, putting a hand out to let Josie hold it. "You okay?"

"I will be." Josie croaks out as she grabs Hope's hand. 

"Just don't look down." Hope chuckles. 

"Okay." Josie squeaks out. 

She and Hope continue to hike up, halfway there and Josie's tired. 

"Are you okay?" Hope asks.

"I'm tired." Josie replies, taking a water break. 

"Oh, well we're halfway there." Hope says. "Do you want me to just jump us up there?" 

"You want to have me ride your back again?" Josie asks.

"It's not too much." Hope says. 

"Okay." Josie says as she bites her lip. She hops onto Hope's back and then she begins to jump up from where they are.

After jumping, Hope makes it to the top. She lets Josie hop off. "What do you think?" Hope asks as she spreads her arms out, allowing herself to be encased in the sun's halo, the wind blowing in her auburn hair as she basks in the sun. 

Josie thinks Hope's the most beautiful person on the planet. 

"It's beautiful." Josie says. "It's a very beautiful view."

Hope looks at Josie and the sun is shining down on her, making her look like an angel. "Yeah." She says, not taking her eyes off of Josie. "It is." 

"I packed a picnic basket." Josie says as she holds up a basket and smiles.

Hope smiles back. "You did? You always are prepared, aren't you?"

"I guess I have a gift." Josie says. The two of them sit down and Josie opens the basket. She hands Hope a sandwich. 

"Thanks." Hope smiles. 

The two of them eat their food and laugh. They are just talking about life and enjoying everything that goes on. The two of them get along so naturally, and they just flow in the same direction so easy.

After their picnic is over, it's time to hike back down.

"So. The hike down isn't as bad." Hope says. "If you're still scared, though, you can hold my hand." 

"Okay." Josie smiles softly. The two of them make their way down and Josie gets down with ease. Occasionally stealing glances at Hope once and a while. She thinks Hope looks celestial. Like a divine being- a divinity even, an ethereal being, crafted by the Gods themselves. So much beauty in one person.

Hope steals glances at Josie too. She thinks there is no beauty that can compare to Josie's. She wants to hold her and kiss her. But she can't. She's with Landon and Josie's most likely going to be with Jed. Her heart breaks as she thinks about Josie in the arms of another person. She just wants to tell Josie how she feels. She wants to tell her so badly. 

Soon enough, the two of them make their way down to the bottom. 

"That was really fun. Besides the scary parts. Thanks, Hope." Josie smiles.

Hope laughs and butterflies erupt in Josie's stomach. Something about Hope's laugh is so heavenly. "You're welcome, Jo." 

Josie smiles at Hope, and Hope's stomach also erupts with butterflies. She feels a blush pull its way across her face. Something about Josie's smile gets a shy, flustered reaction out of the tribrid. "So, are we going back to the school?" Josie asks.

Hope nods, "Yeah. Ready for a long walk?"

Josie shakes her head. "No. But I'll do it." 

Hope smiles. "Okay." 

The two make their way back to the school. This time, Josie manages to walk on her own two feet on the way back to school. 

Once they arrive at the school, Josie's greeted by Jed.

"I missed you!" Jed smiles as he picks Josie up and spins her around, placing a kiss on Josie's lips. 

Hope tries to hold back a sob she wants to let escape at seeing the love of her life kissing someone else. She quickly rushes to find Lizzie. She _needs_ to tell someone about Josie being her match. She _has_ to. 

She pounds loudly on Josie and Lizzie's door, and Lizzie opens.

"Hope? Are you okay?" Lizzie asks, noticing the look on Hope's face. "Okay, judging by the look on your face, you're not. Come in."

Hope enters the room and Lizzie closes the door. "What's going on?" Lizzie asks. 

"It's about Josie." Hope says.

Lizzie grows pale. "What? What happened? Is she okay? Is she-" Hope cuts her off.

"Lizzie, she's okay." Hope reassures her.

Lizzie lets out a sigh of relief. "Then what is it?"

"Josie.." Hope says. She lifts up her right pant leg, revealing a purple diamond. 

Lizzie gasps. "You're…"

"Yeah.." Hope says.

"You're matched to Josie." 


	11. Act II: Scene III: The Mystery Of Love Part II.

"You're matched to my sister." Lizzie says.

"Yes." Hope says. "What do I do?"

"Tell her, Hope!" Lizzie says. "I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I told you two that you and her are never going to happen and my own words are coming back to bite me in the ass." She says "Hope, you  _ have _ to tell her." 

"I can't." Hope says. "I'm with Landon."

"But you're not matched to Landon." Lizzie comments.

Hope sighs and nods, "You're right." She says. "I'm not."

"Hope, listen to me, you  _ have _ to tell her. I've been doing research." Lizzie says.

"Since when does  _ Lizzie Saltzman _ do research?" Hope jokes, earning a glare from Lizzie. "Sorry." She mutters. 

" _ Anyway _ ," Lizzie began. "I did some research. It says if you don't find your match, you get something called the hanahaki disease." 

"The hanahaki what?" Hope asks 

"Come here." Lizzie says as she motions for Hope to go to her desk. Hope follows Lizzie and looks at her research. "There's an old folklore about a woman who's match married someone else, and she died with a flower blooming out of her mouth. The hanahaki disease is the disease of unrequited love." Lizzie explains. "It only affects supernatural and mythical beings." She continues. "This is a side effect of not being with your match. You'll start coughing up petals and throwing up flowers. Mostly they're daffodils because they're the flower of unrequited love. But other times, it's the flower that is your match's favorite." Lizzie says. "If your love is unrequited, you'll eventually die." 

"So, what does this mean?" Hope asks, she has a flashback to her throwing up flowers.

"If you and Josie don't confess your feelings for each other, you will die." Lizzie says. "Hope, it's important you tell Josie how you feel." 

"I'm with Landon." Hope says.

"But you love my sister." Lizzie tells her. 

"And your sister likes Jed." Hope says.

Lizzie groans. "For fuck sakes, Hope. You're not listening. If you and Josie don't tell each other how you feel, you and Josie will  _ both _ die!" 

"I'm so confused, Lizzie. Why am I feeling this way?" Hope asks.

"You've always loved Josie. I can see it in your eyes." Lizzie says. "Hope, you're my friend, and Josie's my sister. I can't afford to lose either of you. So please, please, Hope, I'm begging you.  _ Tell Josie she's your match. _ " 

"What am I supposed to say?" Hope asks. 

"Start by telling her how you feel. Explain that you've started to grow feelings for her, but you didn't know how to put it to words because you have a boyfriend." Lizzie tells her. "And then ease it out. Tell her that you know who you're matched to. That's when you tell her" 

"What about Landon?" Hope asks.

"Look. I know you care about Landon, but do you want to die?" Lizzie asks. "And do you want my sister to die?" 

"No." Hope sighs.

"Then you need to do something about this." Lizzie says. "For your sake and my sisters." 

"Okay." Hope says.

Lizzie pulls Hope in for a hug. "You can do this. Just break the chicken's heart and tell my sister how you feel before wolfie boy dates her." 

"Can you not refer to my soon to be ex boyfriend as a  _ chicken _ ?" Hope laughs.

"Oh please, like you don't think that every once in a while." Lizzie points out. 

"I- well-" Hope stutters out.

"Yeah, I have a point, I know." 

"Okay, wish me luck." Hope says.

"Yeah, yeah. Good luck. Just let me know if he cries." Lizzie says.

Hope playfully smacks Lizzie's arm. "You're awful, you know that." She laughs.

"I'm sorry!" Lizzie laughs. "I just think you deserve better than Mcdonalds Chicken Tenders." 

Hope busts out laughing. "Oh my God, Lizzie!" 

Suddenly, Lizzie gasps, she grabs her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Hope asks.

"Something's wrong with Josie." Lizzie says. 


	12. Act II: Scene IV: The Mystery Of Love Part III

_ "Something's wrong with Josie." _

Hope's blood runs cold. "What? What's wrong with Josie?"

"I-" Lizzie gasps out. "I don't know, but I can feel her.. f-fading." She says. 

"Fading?" Hope asks.

"Where is she?" Lizzie asks.

"She was with Jed." Hope says.

"We have to go find her." Lizzie says.

Hope nods and the two of them run out of the room, down the stairs and towards the main entrance. 

Lizzie and Hope spot Josie lying on the ground and Jed looking frantic.

"Josie!" Hope says. She and Lizzie run over to Josie's side. She looks up at Jed. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Jed says. "We were just talking and then Josie gasps, clutches her stomach and she just collapses!" 

Lizzie gets down to her sister's level and places a hand on her neck. "She has a pulse." Lizzie says.

Jed and Hope both let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." Hope says. 

"Okay, Jed, I need you to explain to me everything that happened exactly as you remember." Hope says. 

"Okay. Well, Josie and I were walking, we walked past your boyfriend, Hope, and he was talking about how the two of you were going to be together even though you're not matches." Jed says. "And then Josie just falls to the ground." 

"Damn it." Hope mummers to herself. 

"Yeah, I don't know how else to explain it." Jed says. Then he takes a deep breath. "Hope, I like Josie, a lot, but the way she looks at you and the way you look at her, I know there's something there. You two obviously like each other and I'm a little sad but I want Josie to be happy. So if you ever want to go for it, you should. Just promise me you'll hold on to her and never let her go. She is a diamond in a gold mine, and she deserves to be treated like the most precious person ever." 

Hope feels a blush make its way across her face. She smiles softly at Jed. "Okay, I promise." 

"Now, what are we going to do? She's still passed out." Jed says.

"We need to take her to the nurses wing." Hope says. "Jed, take her there. There's something I need to do first." 

Jed nods, he bends down and picks Josie up, and takes her to the nurses wing. 

Hope heads towards the stairs and makes her way to Landon's dorm. She sighs and knocks on the door. 

Landon opens it and smiles. "Hey, babe."

"Hey." Hope says. "Landon, we need to talk." 

Landon's smile turns into a frown. "What's wrong?" He asks.

Hope sighs. "Landon, I love you, and you've been a great boyfriend. A really, really good one, but I just-" she takes a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore. I can't do  _ it anymore, _ I can't do  _ us _ anymore."

"What are you trying to say, Hope?" Landon asks, his eyes growing sad. 

"I'm sorry, Landon." Hope says. "But I think we should break up."

"What?" Landon asks. "Why?" 

"Because…" Hope says, "I found out who my match is."

Landon looks hurt and sad at the same time."Oh." He says. "It's Josie, isn't it?" 

Hope shuts her eyes and nods. "Yes." 

"And you love her, don't you?" Landon says. "I see the way you look at her." 

Tears begin to drip down her face. "Yes." Hope says.

"Did you ever love me?" Landon asks.

"Of course I did." Hope says.

"Okay." Landon says. "Friends?"

Hope nods. "Friends." 

Just as Landon was about to respond, they're cut off by a loud scream.

_ Lizzie. _

The first thing that runs through Hope's mind is a name.

_ Josie. _

  
  



	13. Act II: Scene V: Prenotion.

_ Landon and Hope run down the stairs as quickly as they can, and towards the nurses. They had heard Lizzie scream and they immediately knew that something was wrong, and something happened to Josie. _

_ Hope runs faster, and rushes to the nurses wing.  _

_ She arrives at the nurses wing and spots Lizzie. She's sobbing.  _

_ "Lizzie?" Hope says. "Lizzie, what's wrong?" _

_ "She's dead." Lizzie sobs out. "My sister is dead." _

_ "What?" Hope asks, her blood runs cold.  _

_ "She's dead! Hope!" Lizzie cries out. "I've lost the most important person in my life." She says as she sobs over her sister's dead body. _

_ Hope falls to the ground, shaking, her breathing intensifies, her heart is racing and her head is spinning. She lets out a loud sob and she starts to cry and cry. _

_ Josie is dead. The love of her life is dead. And she was too late.  _

* * *

"Hope?" Landon says. "Hope!"

Hope's eyes snap open, tears are running down her face. "What's going on?"

"You spaced out, Hope." Landon says. "You were sobbing and not moving, it's like you were in a trance, are you okay?"

"Josie." Hope chokes out. "Josie, is she.."

"Josie's fine." Landon says gently. "Lizzie felt something again, but Josie's okay. She's  _ alive _ , Hope, Josie's okay." 

"I.. I had a vision, or something." Hope chokes out. 

"I've read about this." Landon says. "I think it's called a soulmate vision, or something. When your soulmate is in danger, you have like a flashforward, or something like that. Your mind plays the worst possible scenario because you're so worried that something bad might happen." 

"So, you're telling me that I'm getting visions of Josie dying because she's hurt?" Hope asks.

Landon nods, "Yes." He says. "I believe the word is called Soulmate Prenotion, or a soulmate vision." 

  
"A prenotion is where I have a notion of something before it actually happens.." Hope says. She panics. "Does this mean Josie's going to die?" 

"No, no." Landon says trying to calm down the frantic tribrid before the lights in the hallway break. "She's okay. Josie's not going to die." He says. "Why don't we go see her, together. She's my friend too, and I want to see how she's doing." 

  
Hope nods. "Okay."


	14. Act II: Scene VI: The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two strains of this hanahaki disease curse. One placed on the original tribrid and siphoner back in 1831. There is also another curse placed on two supernatural people who were not matched and there was jealousy that caused this disease.

Hope and Landon head to the nurses wing, Hope's worry about Josie intensifies as she gets closer. She has this feeling in her stomach that something is terribly wrong, and she's not sure what it is. 

When Hope and Landon arrive, they spot Lizzie, who's crying. Hope's blood runs cold. This is the way she saw Lizzie in her vision. Landon leaves the two girls to talk. 

"Lizzie." Hope says.

Lizzie's head snaps up and she faces Hope. As soon as their eyes meet, Lizzie starts crying again. 

Hope rushes to Lizzie's side. "What happened? What's wrong?" She asks.

"Josie." Lizzie croaks out. "She's in a coma."

"What?" Hope asks. 

"She's in a coma. She won't wake up." Lizzie sobs out. "What if she…" 

"No, don't say it." Hope says. "That can't happen. I won't let it happen again."

"Again?" Lizzie asks, "What do you mean by again?" 

"I _mean_ , I had a vision that Josie died. Landon said they're called Soulmate Prenotions." Hope tells her. 

"Soulmate prenotions?" Lizzie asks as she furrows her brows. "I don't remember any of this in the research." 

"Okay, well that's what I was told." Hope says. "Oh, by the way, I have another question regarding that disease you were talking about." 

"The hanahaki disease?" Lizzie asks and Hope nods. "Okay, I'm listening." She replies.

"Jed explained to me what happened. He said Josie overheard Landon talking about how he and I were going to stay together even though we aren't matches, and he said that Josie just fell to the ground. Does that have anything to do with this disease?" Hope asks.

Lizzie goes pale. "Yes." She says. "Um, shit, hold on." She says. She grabs the binder on the table next to Josie's bed. She opens it and flips through the pages of research. "Here we go." She says. "It says here ' _People who suffer at the hands of the hanahaki disease deal with other symptoms. Such as becoming pale, headaches, becoming light headed and almost passing out if the person they crave affection from, is brought up but is not reciprocating their love.'_ so that means that Josie still thought and probably still thinks, that her love was and is, unrequited." 

"Okay, are there any other symptoms related to what will happen if we don't end up with our match besides this hanahaki disease?" Hope asks. 

Lizzie nods and flips through her binder again. "It says here.' _If a supernatural does not end up with their soulmate, they will either suffer from the disease of unrequited love or suffer from a curse placed upon the soulmate marking. When the love is not returned, the mark slowly starts to fade, and with the mark, the person.'_ " Lizzie reads out loud. 

Hope grows pale. "So you mean, if Josie and I don't get together, we might be erased from existence?" She asks.

Lizzie nods. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean." 

"Why is there a curse on the soulmate mark?" Hope asks.

"There's something interesting about the soulmate marks curse." Lizzie says. "Come here."

Hope moves closer and sees the photos in Lizzie's binder. "I don't understand." 

"This is Josie's mark." Lizzie says as she points to one photo. "And this is yours." She says as she points to another. 

"Okay? So?" Hope asks.

"So, isn't it rather odd that there's no other information I could find, and there's no other conclusion I could come across about the soulmate mark curse besides yours and Josie's marks?" Lizzie says. "It's like you two are the only soulmate pair who has a curse on their marks."

"What? Well why is that?" Hope asks.

"I don't know, I haven't gotten that far in research yet" Lizzie says. 

"Well, there has to be some kind of explanation." Hope says. "Unless you're telling me that we're the only ones who suffer from this curse." 

"I don't know yet, Hope, but while I was doing my research about the hanahaki disease, it said that there was only ever one pair of soulmates that suffered at the hands of it, and those are the soulmates whose markings were purple diamonds." Lizzie explains. 

"So it's not the marks that are cursed" Hope began. "But it's _us_ who are cursed." 

"I'm afraid that's the only conclusion I can come up with." Lizzie says. 

"This makes no sense." Hope groans. "Why the hell are we cursed?" 

"I have yet to research that part." Lizzie says. "But I promise you, as soon as I figure out what the answer is, I'll let you know."

"Can I have a minute alone with Josie?" Hope asks.

Lizzie nods. She gets up and Hope sits in her place. Lizzie squeezes her friend's shoulder. "I'm here if you need anything." She hands Hope her research binder. "This has almost all of the information I can find about the markings." She says. "Also, I've read that people in comas can still hear you. So, try talking to her. She hates being alone." 

Hope nods and Lizzie walks away. She turns towards her friend, gently squeezing her hand as she grabs it. "Hey, Jo." She says softly. "I don't know if you can hear me, or not, but I'm right here, okay? I'm not going anywhere." Hope says in a whisper. "I've been thinking about a lot of things, and I probably should wait until you're awake to tell you this, but I might as well practice with you now." She tells Josie. "Josie, I like you, I like you a lot. Actually, I'm past like. I'm in love with you, Josie, I think it's always been you. Everything has always been about you. I love you, Josie, God I love you so much. There's no words to explain my feelings for you." Hope says she finds herself beginning to tear up. Everything is so overwhelming and everything is just so damn confusing that Hope's emotions have been out of whack, lately. "I am so in love with you that it almost hurts. I can't think of you with another person without feeling my chest close up. 

Everything about you is overwhelming and my feelings for you go beyond words. I guess I have just never told you because I had a boyfriend and you were having a thing with Jed." She says. "But Jo, I know who my soulmate is, it's you, Josie. We have the same mark. I need you to wake up for me, please." She whispers, tears are dripping down her face now, and Hope is just so torn. She has never felt this kind of pain before. It's a different kind of pain. It's soulmate pain. When your soulmate is hurt/injured, you start to feel some type of pain, emotionally. She's very scared. Scared for her. Scared for Josie. Scared and she feels utterly alone. She doesn't know if Josie will ever wake up. "So, please, Jo." Hope says softly, bringing Josie's hand up to her lips, pressing them softly on it. Pecking soft kisses on Josie's hand. "I need you to wake up." 

"Hope Mikaelson." Says a voice. Hope lets out a shaky breath. She turns her head to see a woman dressed in gold from head to toe. She has a thick accent. British, perhaps? Or Irish? Hope can't make the answer out. "I'm afraid you're in a sticky situation."

"Who.." Hope says, "Who are you?"

"My name is Eros." The woman. "You might have heard of me, before."

"Eros?" Hope asks as she furrows her brow.

"Indeed. I was a part of your friend's extensive research." Eros nods. 

Hope lets go of Josie's hand and flips through the binder. She comes across Eros's name in Lizzie's research. She scans the page. "It says here you're the Goddess of love."

"I am." Eros says. "I'm also the person who has almost all the answers to your questions."

"You are?" Hope asks.

Eros nods. "Well, for the most part. My partner Psyche also has answers for you. She is known as Goddess of the soul." 

"Do you know why Josie and I are cursed?" Hope asks. 

Eros shakes her head. "I'm afraid not." She says. "I believe the answer to that question lies with our dear fellow Goddess, Anteros. Goddess of requited love." She says. "I believe the curse can be uplifted if your love remains requited, but with you and Josette, your case is different. There is no promise that this curse will ever be uplifted. This disease is interesting in its own element.While you and Josette are cursed, there are many stories of people being cursed as well but it does not tie into the markings, your case is very different. Very confusing. ." 

"I don't understand." Hope says. "My love for Josie is reciprocated. It's more than reciprocated, actually." 

"Yes, but Josette isn't aware of that." Eros says. "I have no real clue how to help you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson. But perhaps this book will help you." She pulls a book out of thin air. On the cover is a Red Rose. "It's a book about everyone who's ever had the purple diamond marking. And how they experience the hanahaki disease." She hands Hope the book. "I have answers to your questions. Such as why you and Josette are matches." 

"Why are we matches?" Hope asks.

"It links back to your marks. Every mark is different. But yours and Josettes are special. While your marks are mirroring each other, your fellow friends' marks do not. Their marks can be anywhere on their body. You and Josette are a special kind of pair." Eros says. "Anteros will come visit you in a few weeks. She has created a cure that can help manage this disease and that will hopefully bring Josette out of her coma, because unfortunately for you and Josette,your love for each other can be requited and the curse will still be placed upon you.."

"Wait, please don't go, I don't understand-" Hope begs. But she cannot find the woman anywhere anymore. 

Desperate, Hope flips through the book that Eros gave her. She comes across multiple entries that explain other people's experiences.

_New York, April 6th, 1573 A.D_

_My mark is a purple diamond, Adrian's is a purple diamond. He is my soulmate. He is my match. But he doesn't love me the same way. He loves someone else, and my love is unrequited. I have been suffering from strange symptoms. I've been coughing up petals and throwing up flowers at the mere mention of Adrian and his lover. I do not know why this is happening, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I, Michael West, will die. Other entries in this book describe these symptoms as the 'hanahaki disease' , the disease of unrequited love. I must be dealing with it, because it makes no other sense…_

Hope furrows her brows. So everyone with the purple diamond marking, has been dealing with the hanahaki disease. She and Josie are cursed and there's no real fix to this at all. While the hanahaki disease is usually curable with someone returning their love, for them, they're cursed and their souls have been cursed for centuries. She grabs Lizzie's binder again and continues to flip through her research. She comes across an article. 

_The hanahaki disease curse: While there is no known origin, there is an old folklore that anyone with the purple diamond marking will face the hanahaki disease curse, but there is also a folklore that people who do not have the purple diamond also become cursed with the hanahaki disease. There is a rumor that there are two types of curses. One on the markings and one not on the markings. There is no known cure. There is only one sure fire way to be free from this disease, and that is for the object of your affection to return your love. If your love is not returned, you will inevitably die. Unfortunately, there is still no possible way to ever know if your love is or isn't returned_

Hope traces over the name of the disease with her finger. She ponders for a second. Things aren't lining up. Her and Josie are cursed. Her and Josie have mirroring matches. Her and Josie are the only soulmate pair to have mirroring marks. The only pair to ever have one like that. Everyone with the purple diamond marking has been cursed with this disease. She needs to figure out how to break this curse. For her sake, and for Josie's. 


	15. Act III: Scene I: Mourning.

Four weeks have gone by, and Josie's still in her coma. Everyone's getting worried. Lizzie is on edge, and Hope is falling apart. She loves Josie so much; and there's nothing she can do. Every day, she'd visit Josie and there's nothing she can do to help her. All she can do is talk, and talking leads to crying, and crying leads to sobbing. 

Let's just say that Hope hasn't stopped crying since Josie was put in a coma. For four weeks, all Hope can do is cry. She's in the hospital room right now, sitting next to Josie. She's been doing her own extensive research. She has come across the book that contained information about the hanahaki disease. She wants to find a way to bring Josie back, but she doesn't know how to, and she's also been coughing up petals. She doesn't know that Josie returns her feelings. She lies her head on Josie's chest, holding her hand close. 

"Hope Mikaelson." Says a voice. Hope's head snaps up. She turns to see a woman standing there, she's in gold from head to toe. Just like Eros.

"You're not Eros." Hope says.

"You're correct." The woman replies. 

"You must be that Goddess she told me about." Hope says.

"I am Anteros, yes." The Goddess nods. "Goddess of requited love." 

"Why is this happening to us? To her." Hope asks as she places a hand on Josie's cheek. 

"Do you know the origin of the hanahaki disease, Hope Mikaelson?" Anteros asks, and Hope shakes her head. " _ There's indeed two curses. There are two origins. Yours is different. Back in 1831, over two centuries, there was a pair. The original tribrid and the original siphoner. Their marks were purple diamonds. Just like yours and Josettes. Atenia was the siphoner and Kallistos was the tribrid. Atenia's family didn't believe in her marking, and she was arranged to marry a powerful wizard, his name was Calisto. Calisto was a brute, very blunt man. He had anger and jealousy issues. Atenia loved Kallistos. And Kallistos loved Atenia back. But they couldn't be together. Despite their markings. Because Atenia was arranged to marry another and Kallistos was forced to watch her be married off. _ " Anteros reaches out into thin air and pulls out a vial with pink liquid. Hope knew it was the cure to help bring Josie back. " _ Callisto grew suspicious of Atenia and Kallistos. So he placed a curse on Atenia under the influence of dark magic and whispers of an evil spirit. If her love for Kallistos was true, she'd have a flower bloom inside of her, and upon her death, she'd have a flower blossom out of her." Anteros says. "One day, Atenia was walking and she was brutally attacked by wizard hunters. She died right away. Kallistos found her body and cried, he screamed to the Gods for taking the one person he truly loved, just before taking his own life. _ " She explains. " _ Callisto came across their bodies and saw that the flower had bloomed. Disgusted and consumed by dark magic and jealousy, he pierced their bodies together, binding their souls. He placed a curse on them, on their reincarnated souls. Falling in love and facing the same gruesome ending. The same gruesome fate  _ ." She looks at Hope. "Do you know what this means, Hope Mikaelson?"

Hope nods, tears are spilling. "Josie and I are the reincarnated souls of Atenia and Kallistos." 

"Indeed. You are. And because your love goes both ways, you're both cursed with the disease." Anteros says. "In other past instances, only one person is faced with the disease. But in this case, it's both of you." She flashes the vial in Hope's eyes. "Do you know what this is?"

"Is that the vial that will help bring Josie back?" Hope asks.

Anteros nods. "Indeed, it is." She says. She hands it to Hope. "Two drops should do the trick." 

Hope shudders and moves closer to Josie. She gently opens her mouth and places two drops of the liquid. She gently closes Josie's mouth shut again. "Okay, so how long until-" she turns around to see the Goddess is gone. She turns her head back to Josie. She holds her hand again, placing a kiss on the back of it. 

And so she waits. What feels like minutes, turn into hours. Hope is slowly drifting off, when she hears grumbling. Her eyes snap open. "Jo?" She says. Josie's eyes flutter open. Hope sighs out in relief. She leans in and lets their foreheads touch. "I was so scared."

"Hope?" Josie says. "What's going on?"

"You've been in a coma, Josie." Hope says softly. 

"A coma?" Josie asks. "For how long?"

"Four weeks." Hope says. 

"What happened to me?" Josie asks. 

"You don't remember?" Hope asks her.

Josie shakes her head. "No, I don't." 

"You were walking with Jed and you heard something about Landon and I, and you passed out." Hope says softly.

Josie's stomach coils uncomfortably at the mention of Hope and Landon. She grows pale. 

"Jo?" Hope says.

Josie shuts her eyes and shakes her head, tears are spilling down her cheeks. "Don't…" 

"Josie…." Hope says. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Me first." Josie says. Her breathing shakes and she closes her eyes, inhales, opens her eyes and exhales. "I'm in love with you." 

"You're what?" Hope asks, she freezes in place. 

Josie shakes.The gates have opened and she feels the weight of the world lifted off of her shoulders ``I'm hopelessly, irrevocably in love with you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson." Josie says shakily. "I have always been in love with you. I've been in love with you since I was 12. Maybe younger." She says. "You're so beautiful, Hope Mikaelson. I'm in love with you so much. You're such a blessing to this world." She says softly. "I know you don't feel the same way. And I don't expect you to." She continues. "But I've always been in love with you, so, so in love with you." 

Hope feels tears spill down her cheeks. "Josie.." but Josie keeps talking. She needs to. She knows what happens to her if she doesn't confess her love. 

"No, please." Josie says. "I need to tell you how I feel." 

"Josie.." Hope repeats. 

"I'm in love with you, Hope Mikaelson. Ever since we met, it was love at first sight." Josie says. "I'm in love with your laugh, I'm in love with how you try to play it off when you're embarrassed. I'm in love with the glint in your eyes when you laugh. I'm in love with the way you smile and your eyes crinkle. I'm so in love with you." she feels tears drip down her face, " _ I love you _ ." She keeps going on, listing every reason she loves Hope. 

"Josie!" Hope says. Stopping Josie midway. "I… I love you too." 

Josie stares at her. "What?"

Hope brings Josie's hand up to her lips. "I-" She kisses her hand. "Am-" she kisses it again. "In love-" and she kisses her hand again, "with you-" she places another kiss on Josie's hand. "Too." 

"You are?" Josie asks.

Hope nods, "God yes. I'm so in love with you." 

"What about.." Josie can't say his name.

"Landon?" Hope asks. Josie nods. "I broke up with him."

"Why?" Josie asks. "I thought you love him." 

"I did." Hope says. "But..somethings changed" 

Josie's quiet for a second. "You're my match, aren't you?" 

Hope's silent, but she nods. "Yes." 

Josie's stomach erupts with butterflies. Then suddenly, her stomach coils uncomfortably. She groans. Gripping it.

This alarms Hope. "Josie? What's wrong?"

Josie can't speak. Her eyes begin to flutter open and shut. She started to throw up daffodils.

"Oh My God." Hope gasps. "Josie.." she says softly.

_ No response.  _

Lizzie busts into the room. "Josie!" she exclaims. "What's going on, Hope?"

"I-I don't know." Hope says. "She just started throwing up." she reaches out for her back.

"No!" Lizzie exclaims, startling Hope,"Don't touch her" she says. "What happened?"

"She told me how she feels, and I told her how I feel." Hope says. "And then she just started to grow pale." 

The two girls look over at Josie, whose eyes are fluttering open and shut, tears are spilling. "Something's really wrong here." Lizzie says. "I thought you two would be free of this curse once your love was confessed." 

Hope grabs Josie's hand. "Josie, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

_ No response. _

"Josie." Lizzie says softly. "Josie, I need you to say something. Please."

_ No response.  _

"What's going on with her, Lizzie?" Hope asks, now really worried.

"I-I don't know." Lizzie replies. 

Suddenly, Lizzie gasps. She collapses to the ground. She begins to scream and cry. " _ No, no, no. _ " she says. "God, no, this isn't happening. Josie, please tell me this isn't happening." The nurses rush over to Lizzie's aid, taking her away with Lizzie kicking and screaming. 

Hope's eyes snap over to the brunette, who's lying on the bed and there are daffodils blooming out of her mouth. "No, no, no," Hope says. "Josie." she says. She grabs Josie's hand. "Josie, stay with me, okay? you're going to be okay." 

_ No response.  _

"Keep your eyes open for me, okay?" Hope says. "Just-just keep them open." 

_ No response. _

Josie lifts her hand up and places it on Hope's cheek. Her eyes filled with tears, fear and sorrow. She uses her other hand to make the sign language of  _ 'I Love You'  _

"I love you too." Hope sobs out. "Just keep your eyes open for me." she begs. "Please." Josie's hands fall and her eyes shut slowly.. "No, fuck." Hope says. "Josie? Josie, wake up" she says. "No, no, no." She says. "No, you do  _ not  _ get to leave me, Josie Saltzman. Don't you dare." 

_ No response. _

"I love you, Josie. I love you. I'm so in love with you. Please don't leave me." Hope begs. 

_ No response. _

Hope buries her face in Josie's chest. She  _ cries and cries  _ all the love she has for Josie. 

"-Please don't leave me, please. You promised!" 


End file.
